Captured By A Magic Heart
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: Try being witches from another century then being brought into the furture by mass murders.The ppg are going for the ride of a life time when there rescuers happen to be the rrb. it gets even worse when the boys bring out the maid uniforms.by KeroNya too
1. The Beginning of A Disaster

**KeroNya (Crystal):** Hello! Me and MilitaryBratUSA Have Started a story together, this chapter was written by her!

**MilitaryBratUSA: **It's going to be pretty awesome! It takes place in two different centuries so watch for the differences.

**KeroNya's Crystal: **_*Reading over a script of some sort*_ Hmn And Uh...Oh Are we here?  
><em>*MilitaryBratUsa shakes head and Points a finger to a different section*<em> Oh Thank you! Umn... Oh ok,  
>yeah! There's going to be quite a bit of changes for the girls when they switch to a different time period!<p>

**MilitaryBratUSA: **_*Sweat drops*_ I'm pretty sure i just said that, but what the hay! ^_^ KeroNya, disclaimer please.

**(K.N.)Crystal: **Oh Sorry ^^"" It was 'that Paragraph' hehe... Oh right Disclaimer!  
><strong>:)<strong>

**Disclaimer: We do not Own the Powerpuff Girls, Or any Characters from the show, nor do we own the Current Setting Salem, Massachusetts. But Later on In the Story We Might have Oc's!  
><strong>  
><strong>MilitaryBratUSA:<strong> and sadly we don't own Ben and Jerry's ice cream company _*starts pouting*_ anyways to the story

* * *

><p><strong>Captured By A Magic Heart<strong>

**Prologue: The Beginning of A Disaster**

_**Three normal girls were born in the year 1995 only to be taken back in time by a master of power and magic known as Professor Utonium. The Girls do not know it but they are truly witches from the 21st century. They now live in Salem Massachusetts in the year 1692. This was the time when everyone went crazy because of witch trials and black magic. Considering the girls did have magic and powers they tried to save people only to get a death sentence of their own. The three Sisters were taken away by three Suspicious Men (The RRB) whom brought them to a large castle (A modern day looking one) and Treat them as maids. Little Do the Girls Know that the Professor was indebted to a tax collector and Was forced to give up his daughters to the person he was indebted to(Which is why He traveled away)because It was the only way not to be in debt(His sons are 1 year olds at this time; ppg are About to be born); The Sisters are now in the 21st century(which they know nothing about), where they don't know slavery is illegal, Nor have the ever gone outside the gates of the mansion.**_

**{Buttercup's POV}**

"Bloody hell, Blossom!" I spat "This is ridiculous!"

"Buttercup quit complaining," She snarled "And _RUN_!"

Confused yet? Well let me explain, my sisters and I were adopted by this brilliant magic professor, His name is Professor John Utonium. We currently live in Salem, Massachusetts, I must admit it's not a bad place really, other than it gets really cold during the winter. Well, recently people have gone crazy saying there are witches in Massachusetts (_Even though we have powers, so kinda Ironic there huh?_) and well the professor had to leave because he was in debt, so that left my sisters and I by our-selves, Isn't that wonderful? The worst thing is that we have tried to help the people who have gotten death sentences for witch craft and have been chased by a mob, so now were caught up! To the present, Blossom, Bubbles, and I are now currently being chased for our lives by an angry mob of witch accusers.

"Quick over here!" my little blond sister yelled in frantic. Her name was Bubbles; she was always so energetic and happy, Not to mention a huge optimist. She had golden blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. Her hair is always in two long pigtails on the side of her head. Right now she had on a light blue blouse on with a blue ankle-length skirt with Black designs, and black shoes.

Blossom and I followed. Blossom had long blazing auburn hair kept in a big red bow. Her eyes were a light fairy pink color. She was the smartest of us three, and I guess you could call her the leader, she's also the oldest. She is currently wearing a pink corset dress that dropped to her ankles, also Grey shoes.

Then there is me, Buttercup Utonium. My eyes are lime green and I have raven black hair that ends just short of my shoulders. I'm the toughest ad strongest, I'm also the middle child. I have E-cup breasts, _and I despise them_, why can't I be flat chested like Blossom? She's only got B-cups, and Bubbles is a D-cup. Well I'm wearing a Black blouse dress with a green skirt and green pirate vest, I am wearing black shoes.

We all hid behind the tree watching the mob run by holding torches and pitch forks. Most of them were old men and their _very_ young wives, or sometimes their _many_ wives. Men, they disgusted me, so possessive and Women-hungry, Stupid Chauvinistic... (Mutters Some Colorful Words)

"Do you think there gone?" Bubbles questioned timidly, tilting her head, making the left pigtail bounce up.

We all looked around to find no one. I smiled and stood up brushing myself off. "I think we're safe." I announced, Arms Now behind my head.

"Not yet." I heard a hiss from behind, obviously not, Guess I spoke too soon there.

My sisters and I all spun around. Standing there was Bruce. He was the neighbor's son, and a pain in my ass. He had his friends with him, nasty big and ugly friends, one was a group of Twins, the other was two other {_douches} _dudes.

"What do you guys want?" Blossom snarled shooting me a look, telling me to let her handle this, Boy was she crazy if she thought I was going to do that!

"We just want to turn you lovely ladies in for our prize." Bruce snickered, I subconsciously grimaced in disgust, this is why I hate men, they just had to act stupid, didn't they?

"You put one hand on me or my sisters and I'll snap your fingers." I barked baring my perfect white teeth.

"Hey look Bruce," laughed Eric one of Bruce's friends "She wants to play doggie!"

"You're right Eric" Bruce growled pausing "so why don't we play a game with her."

"What do you have in mind?" Ryan asked, also one of his friends

"How about who ever catches Buttercup gets the most prize money." I glared, what was I, Some sort of freakin toy they play 'Find it with'? They piss me off!

All four of Bruce's buddies nodded their heads and evil grin spreading across their faces, all glaring at me.

"Don't listen to them Buttercup," Bubbles Smiled optimistically, but frightened "They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yeah," Blossom spat "Stand your ground girls." She commanded

"Listen Blossy," Eric snapped "We'll give you a three second head start."

"Don't move girls." Blossom said once again

"1" Eric growled

"There just messing with us." Blossom said quickly

"2" Ryan snickered

Blossom didn't move, I just heard a loud gulp and I could tell this came from our 'leader'.

"3" Bruce hissed.

The five boys launched them-selves at us. Bruce and Eric grabbed for me. I just barely dodged them but was caught by Ryan. Bruce grabbed my arm with Ryan and drug me into the forest. Eric had a hold of Bubbles while the last two meat heads Logan and Cameron had a hold of Blossom

I was squirming trying to get out of their grip but they were to strong and if I used my powers they would surly think I was a witch and go all Psychopath.

Bruce finally got tired of my squirming and pushed me down on the ground. He told Ryan to make sure I didn't move. Ryan bent down next to me and something glinted in his eyes, it looked like pain but it was gone so fast I couldn't tell. Seconds later Bruce was back with a stick held firm in his hands turning his knuckles white.

"Whoa," Ryan stood up "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to put little B-cup over there to sleep," he snickered "It looks like she could use a nap anyways."

Ryan stepped out of Bruce's way and looked at his feet. Bruce walked over to me holding the stick high in the hair. He quickly brought the weapon down on my head making me fill dizzy. Within seconds I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>MilitaryBratUSA:<strong>Well hope you liked it, and maybe if you review you'll get some ice cream *holds out giant bowl*

**KeroNya:**O.O that's allot of Ice cream Dontcha think? They Might explode if there Lactose Intolerant... and we don't want our readers to explode... That would be bad...

**MilitaryBratUSA:**oh *sweat drops* good point, fine then how about a giant virtual hug, and if that doesn't work well then, get over it. Jk, jk, jk ^_^

**KeroNya:**Well in short Review!

**MilitaryBratUSA:**or in long review, either way, REVIEW! Wait, that's not what you meant, is it? ^_^

**KeroNya:**Urm no... I meant it as to get to the point of things XD

**MilitaryBratUSA:**Oh Hehehe...i uh...knew that...i was just uh...well, i was...testing you...yeah that's what i was doing, and good news you passed! ^_^ Congrats, and as your reward you can sum up the chapter!

**KeroNya:***Coughs* yeah, I'm Sure it was *sarcasm*! Can you people just read the chapter and Review! Thank you!

**MilitaryBratUSA:** yeah what she said! Well thx, and remember the sooner you review, the sooner we update ^_^ BYYYYYYYEEEEEE!


	2. Saved By The Unknown

MilitaryBratUSA: well we are back with chapter 2, and it was written by KeroNya *Points to corner of the room*

KeroNya:*In Corner* *Waving* Hello! ^^

MilitaryBratUsa: well the boys finally ap-*Gets jabbed in the gut by KN* ouch! Are we not supposed to tell them?

KeroNya: NO! *Random Pause* *Sweat dropping* uh Sorry ^^"" That just err... no just viewers just disregard that last comment... the one right up there *Smiling Innocentally*

MilitaryBratUsa: somethings can't be forgotten...Anyways, before i get hit again, lets do the disclamer. What do you think?

KeroNya:*Sighs* Fine, but you're Saying It next time! =. =''  
>Disclaimer: We do not own anything but the story and our computers... And a lot of other stuff...*Shakes head* Like um OH FORGET IT! We don't own the characters and setting and stuff! there!-.-<p>

MilitaryBratUsa: and we don't own walmart, *Thank god* but we do own the plot ^_^

KeroNya: ^^"" Yeah I guess you could Put it that way, Well Enjoy the Story!-. - * Whispers to M.A: Are you trying to start a War with The Walmartians? +O+*

MilitaryBratUsa: *Whispers back* no not intentionally, I'm just saying, not the best store in da world

* * *

><p><strong>Captured By A Magic Heart Chapter 2: <strong>

**Bubbles POV**

Eric Stumbled over to me and Grabbed my wrist, we were now going to be persecuted, this was over. No more saving those in need any more, I felt tears go to my eyes. I couldn't endanger us by using Magic, nor could I fight back without using my powers! Since Eric held some pity for me he let me walk besides him but I promised that as long as my sisters didn't get hurt on the way there I wouldn't act up. He held a soft expression, and let me walk besides him...

"Err Uh Bubbles... Do you think I could Um Court you?" Eric Blushed

I smiled "I don't think that this is the appropriate time to be asking that..." trying to get out of this situation

"But ...I could get you out of this" Eric Smiled "But you would have to offer me something."

I smiled a sickly sweet smile, one that I'd never use unless under drastic Methods...

"Um I'm not sure" I trailed off

Eric smirked, "Fine, But I'll help you _and _your sisters, after all Ryan Likes Buttercup..." he murmured

"I'm sorry But no"

"Suit yourself _Witch_ "he sneered, grabbing me roughly by my collar. I grabbed His hand and put pressure on his blood vessel in his arm, he brought back the arm and then looked as if he was about to slap me. But Bruce Barked loudly "I think I'm going to put little B-cup over there to sleep," he cackled "It looks like she could use a nap anyways."

I turned around abruptly grabbing Ryan's hand from slapping me and twisted it... not my best way to "_stay calm' _I suppose...Ryan had a look of shock as let go and stuck out my hand, he grabbed it and then kept me secured...he was a bit shaky though, I was rarely ever like that... Just then He made me turn around (away from Buttercup) and I heard a large "whack!" I turned around to see that Buttercup had been whacked with a stick by Eric...Sooner or later... One of these days... I'm going to call for help as soon as they bring us to the jail... after all we do need a court hearing, they were nuts, but they weren't unreasonable...but I swear if they drown me and my sisters with that stupid test where if they float there a witch... oh god. I will kill them... not really but I will have a mental image of course, I could never actually _kill _someone, it would be too rational of a move for me.

As soon as that was done and Buttercup was knocked out, we were being sent to the jail, after a antagonizing walk we finally had gotten when We did the official looked at my sisters and I and said "Oh There going to Bruce's cellar" Which I may add was half-way across town... wasn't my life wonderful? Blossom had fallen Unconscious miles ago and Buttercup was being carried from the start! Whoo-hoo! Yay me!... I'm being very sarcastic if you can't notice.

Eric looked over to me "I could carry you... If you want? "I stubbornly said 'no"... If only I wasn't raised with Blossom and Buttercup, only then would I have not a stubborn nature around men... I was no way near as hostile as Buttercup when around them, nor was I as a smidgen as close to being independent and indignant to Blossom... I was most likely half and half... I between the two learned the trick of the trade. Better not spread yourself _too thin._ By the time we arrived Buttercup had Finally woken up, we were just entering the pearly silver gates with a white marble, Did I happen to mention Bruce's family is slightly more rich than most? Well I suppose you had grabbed the concept by now!

Buttercup groggily looked over to me, I was scowling and Unhappy but I decided to mask it up with a bit of a smile.

"Good Morning Sleep Head, Does your head hurt? You'd taken quite a whack there! I'm quite surprised you hadn't a bump!" I said Cheerfully, I was much more peppy now that Buttercup was back... without my sisters I tend to get a bit limp because were all reliant on each other.

"I have a bit of a headache... Where's Blossom? And where are we?"

"Blossom Is Behind me" I gestured to our sleeping leader "And we just happen to be in our ever so _wonderful_ neighbors cellar, there wasn't much room at the county of Salem's jail... there are allot of accusations against witchcraft this week...hopefully we will have a trial soon and we will be proven Innocent"

Buttercup smiled "Ok, do you suppose they will feed us down here?" she said rubbing her chin

"Probably not..." I then whispered "And there probably eaves dropping on us at the moment"

"Ah, isn't that wonderful?" Buttercup said, rolling her eyes

'Yes Utterly _delightful"_

Blossom Yawned "Oh hullo? Where are we?" She said looking around

"In Bruce's cellar...Bubbles were you awake this whole time?" Buttercup looked at me bitterly

I glanced at her innocently "Yes, I hadn't able to get sleep with worry, and since you had woken up I've been feeling less and less tired"

Buttercup sighed "Fine just get some sleep"

"I'm not tired"

Blossom and Buttercup smirked "You're our little sister and you _will sleep!_" They said in chorus

"Well that's not entirely up to you! It depends entirely on my condition, and I am not sleepy at all" I pouted

Blossom frowned "I got tired half way through the walk, and you have the least stamina of us all"

"Blossom" I paused... I'm being double ganged "You had been sat on, and that makes horrible loss of Stamina"

Buttercup scowled and then let out a light smile "Just silence and sleep"

I glared "Fine But I'm not ti-" I then dosed off

**Blossom's POV**

Buttercup and I then gave a humorous laugh, Oh Bubbles we could tell you were tired, and after all you did have dark circles under your eyes.

Me and Buttercup stopped laughing "To think she said she wasn't tired" Buttercup laughed "I mean she's basically as stubborn as you"

"No she's as stubborn as you" I bumped her with my shoulder

"Shut up! I'm not stubborn" She replied having a stern look

We both burst out in laughter.

_**7 days later**_

"The Utonium Children have been accused of witch-craft, there is 53 witnesses and-"

I cut him off by scoffing

"What do you find so funny in a court of God?"

"There are exactly 34 people that are allowed to serve in church favor as occupants of truth, and you're only aloud to have any available occupants in the town under church favor to vote for innocence... So your numbers are inaccurate, so you have lied in the 'Court of God' as you say'"

The jury 'oohed'

"How dare you speak in the house of God!"  
>"This is not the house of god this is the court of god!"<p>

The judge growled "Can no one silence that demon child?"

"Mr. you cannot judge us just because we do not kiss your feet as you are a sinner." Buttercup sneered

"Your tongue is as sharp as a thorn in Christ side! Execution! Execution!" he banged his little mallet... Oopsie guess I got him _too angry there_... eheheh...heh...Oops?

The jury configured "We find the Utonium Sisters Guilty for speaking unjustly in the court of God!"

"BU (T)-" Buttercup Screamed

Bubbles pulled her back "don't worry" she smiled brightly "I've sent for the Professor

I felt my stomach get in a knot "Bubbles...When?"

"About our third night in Bruce's cellar, well you're too free speaking and Buttercup will kill the judge with her temper... so we would have second offence either way"

I frowned wow, she _knew _this was going to happen and she didn't tell us...Bubbles...

I struggled as 2 of the executioners grabbed me, Buttercup was also taken...

Bubbles reached out to me as the executioners pulled her the other way

**Bubbles POV**

I glared at the Judge "Why am I being separated from my sisters"

"You know how to keep quiet; your trail shall be continued"

"You're insanely unfair and I will end up being tested with something that will kill me either way"

"No you could live-"

"How" I screamed "I could be drowned with a weight, because witches _float_"

"I could be set to fire and Burn, _because apparently Witches don't burn_"

"I could have my head chopped off Even if I somehow survive either of them"

The judge gave a sneerful glare "Do you want to die miss?"

"Were all going to die sometime" I replied smartly

"Jury", they conversed for a few seconds

"We find Ms. Bubbles Utonium Guilty"

I scoffed "How can I be guilty if I haven't been trialed as a witch?"

The Crowd Shouted 'blasphemy'

I stood as straight as possible "You have unjustly accused many whom probably aren't even witches to death, if there is such thing as though the people fear it should be _you"_

The crowd jumbled once more "I am a figure of god!"

"Hence when did God persecute sinners?" I screamed "Hadn't he convert them! Hadn't he convert Quakers to Catholicism?"

"Execution!" "Execution"

I scoffed smacking away the arms of the executioners "I'll walk, but it's a lost cause. God will send you to _hell_"

**Normal POV**

The entire crowd de-shuffled there feet around, most had believed what the Blonde had said, the executioner was never really melancholy on the days of the executions... he was more jubilant. As the crowd shuffled there feet in anticipation for the Two to be hung it was told there would be a third as well. Most of the crowd 'oohed as the two looked in shock. The looked to see there Blonde headed sister come after them.

"Bubbles, what have you done?" Buttercup replied tartly

"The Professors not coming" replied Bubbles aggravated "He's sending a person or two whom has quicker access to a portal, he said they would explain to us later..."

Blossom glared "When will they come?"

"Be patient Blossom" Buttercup frowned "We've got to be calm"

Bubbles smiled. The executioners walked over to them.

"Step on this box"

"Fine" Buttercup replied sticking out her tongue looking downcast, they all looked quite frightful at the moment. Their usual lively hair was de-shuffled, there clothes caked with mud and dirt, There hair more matted and dirt colored than everything extremely dampening the color. There shoes had holes in them and Buttercup grasped at her skin showing arms, trying to warm them. Bubbles had the hoop go around her neck first it was very loose on her so she had to hold onto it with her small frail hands. She jumped to catch onto the frame... for she was by slight, shorter than her sisters. The guards said some colorful words and set up another box, which made it large enough for her to get onto. Buttercup grabbed the hoop and placed it round her neck. Blossom played with her matted hair and then placed her head into her hoop as well.

All of the executioners were about to pull the leaver, but there came a great was the first to Pull her head out of the hoop, the Bubbles, then Buttercup.

Buttercup first to turn around saw three young men, They were all standing in a Gray-ish Black misty smoke, Caking the air in an unseeable fashion. Both Blossom and Buttercup turned heads to Bubbles

"Help?" Blossom inquired

'Dunno, they don't look like saviors do they" Buttercup Replied

A large racket of rocks came out of the smoke as well as fire and a swirling wind hushing briefly over them.

Each of the girls gripped there skirts as a high wind licked at their shielded toes. The wind was frigid and cold; the fire concealed no warmth, only a numb burning sensation that causes most pain. And lastly the ground was rough and course, it had no texture and it looked like sand, yet firmly stayed together.

"I don't think saviors would act so restless" Blossom replied

"Huh" Buttercup questioned, Not entirely sure what blossom meant

"There movements are way to rational, I'm pretty sure the professor didn't send them. That's what you meant right Blossom" Bubbles wined

'Absolutely Bubbles!" Blossom Smirked, Glad that her blue sister understood, Blossom may have been the smartest, But Bubbles and Buttercup took center stage on explaining things. Gladly at least one of her sisters always knew what she meant, and then explained it to the other.

After a few seconds three figures emerged, one had scorch marks on his clothe. A sly smirk glazed over his lips and his eyes a fierce red, filled with hair went about to his shoulders and Had a bit of a spike to it, As well as the hair color the same as Blossoms, But only a shade but darker. He had an old-fashioned cap on his head backwards and some hair came from the opening of the was wearing what seemed like a hoodie and jeans and red and black sneakers with white laces.

To the right was a Self-Confidante Raven haired male, He also had a smirk plastered on his face, but his seemed like he was looking down on you more so than the red-head. He had dark forest green eyes that had much mischief and not even a gleam of innocence. His clothes were dirty and rugged, And on his torso was a strange graphic T-shirt that had a skull on was wearing overly baggy jeans with a bit of chains coming from them, His hair reshuffled and hands in pocket, and an Evil Glint of a glare in his calm eyes that seemed to be in a glare no matter how you looked at them. On his feet were black Sneakers with Dark green and Light green Spires that looked like vortex's, they had White laces.

The last boy had Blonde hair that was a bit wavy and reached his neck. He had Overly-Confidante Sapphire Blue Sultry eyes and A playful smirk, differing from the redheads and Raven haired boys serious expressions he was chewing gum and had his arms crossed, His eyes were very aware yet his posture made him look was wearing a comical T-shirt saying "I'd trade in my sister for Video Games" Although at the moment it wasn't quite as contradicting until later on you figured out from him that he hadn't a sister at all. He had on normal jeans, Pockets up front, None in the back, Slightly baggy, Just not as much as the raven haired boy' had Dark Blue shoes with black laces. He had nothing really on his clothes except his hair looked like it had moved around quite a bit and looked overly tussled as if he had just been in a hurricane.

The Raven haired male stepped up to the females and then looked each up and down and then rose an eyebrow turned to the others, the other 2 nodded furiously

The raven haired boy Smirked "Yo"

* * *

><p>KeroNya: Did you like it? Or was it ehh? Or was it neither o.o<p>

MilitaryBratUsa: Well personally i think it was awesome except being hit in the gut and all *gLaRes At KeroNya*

KeroNya: Well Sorry, Have you no sense of Surprise at all? =. =

MilitaryBratUsa: i guess not! *Sticks tongue out*

KeroNya: *Glares* *Exits Room, M.A Looks at door and hears Murmurs* * Comes Back through Door with a smile* ^^ *recomposed* Well, There's no use Bickering in a chat ^^"" *Sweat drops* That would kinda make the reviewers Uncomfortable ^^""

MilitaryBratUsa: *huff* i guess you're right...I'm sorry

KeroNya: Either that or there laughing there Bum's Off X3 lol, Well Good Sir's! And Sir-esses? Please Review ^w^

MilitaryBratUsa: good point! XD anyways like she said, REVIEW! Thank you

Both: thx for reviewing!


	3. Welcome Home

KeroNya: This chapter was written (AWSOMLY) by MilitaryBratUSA

MilitaryBratUSA: how sweet! Well i couldn't do it without my partner in crime, uhh i mean partner in writing ^_^

KeroNya: *Eye twitches* O.o (Whispers: THERE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THE CRIME THING!)  
>Okay *Nervous Laughter* ^^ Thank you!... So Uh... How about that airplane food?<p>

MilitaryBratUSA: IT'S HORRIBLE! Well that's not the matter at hands...wait what was i going to say? *Question mark above head* oh right! I have very big news for you peoples!

KeroNya: ^^ Yes she does and that is:* Dramatical music: DUN dun Dun*shrill**

MilitaryBratUSA: It's My Birthday, Whoo hooooo, *my age is still confidential*

* * *

><p><strong>Captured by a Magic Heart<strong>

**Welcome Home**

**(Buttercup's POV)**

"Who the hell are you, three." I snapped. I really hated the way they kept looking us up and down like we were prizes to be won. Every time that blond smiled at Bubbles she would shy away. Those jerks, something is telling me that professor didn't send them.

"What my sister means is, did the professor send you?" Blossom stepped in front of me blocking my view from those numb skulls.

"Who's the prof-"the blond boy was cut off by the red head "Of course the professor sent us, why else would we be here?" he winked at Blossom, man I really wanted to punch his face in

"Well then, shouldn't you tell us your names?" Blossom question stepping closer to the redhead

"Tell us your names first, we want to make sure we saved the right girls." He smiled, but honestly it looked more like a smirk

Then the guy with green eyes cut in "Come on just tell us, cause either way, we're going to take you with us." I hated him the most, the stupid smirk, he's probably arrogant, selfish, and by the way of his stance he probably thinks he's better than anyone

"Fine," I snapped, his eyes turned towards mine and the minute they did I felt a chill run up my spine "I-I-I'm Buttercup, this is Blossom and Bubbles." I pointed to my sisters

"Okay, Butter's," he smirked "I'm Butch, the red over there is Brick, and the blond is Boomer."

He did not just call me Butter's! Oh he's going to wish he was never born when I'm done with him. I was about to speak when Blossom started saying something "Okay, so now we know each other, are you going to bring us back with you so we can see the professor?"

The boys looked at each other, "Gives us a minute girls." Boomer smiled then walked away with the other two

"So what do we do?" Bubbles asked

"Yeah, something is telling me they don't work for the professor." I spat

"Well all we can do is trust them, unless you feel like being, hung, or drowned, or even burned to death." Blossom explained

We nodded "So I guess we are going with them." Bubbles stated

"Some more willingly than others." I snorted

Blossom gave me a look then we walked back over to the boys. They looked extremely bored, just standing there. "Well what's the verdict girls?" Brick asked

"We will come," Blossom stated "If it's okay with you, but you have to take us to the professor."

The boys looked at one another and smirked, "Of course we'll take you to the professor." Brick smirked at Blossom, and Boomer winked at Bubbles. I can just tell this is going to be an interesting trip.

**(2 days later)**

"Are you three ready yet?" Butch yelled up the stairs

"Yes," I snapped "Is the portal ready Butchie Boy?" I could hear him growling from the bottom of the stairs, clearly he didn't like his new name.

The last two days have been very interesting. We are currently hiding out in an old abandon house. There isn't much room but it was cozy and warm. The boys really haven't said much to us, and when they did we just ignored them. My sisters and I had the boys go back to the house and get some of our cloths, so now we don't look half bad.

I was wearing a green skirt that ended at my ankles like everything else I owned. My shirt was a black Blouse with the sleeves coming to my wrist. They were also puffy like the shirts pirates wear. My shoes were black sandals. I had my hair pulled back in a bun with my bangs hanging in my face.

Blossom had on another pink and grey corset dress but this time she had a black cloak over it. Her shoes were also gray with pink sparkles. Her hair was pulled up into a pony, but instead of her bow she had a pink ribbon that was the length of her shoulder blades.

Bubbles was wearing a black U-neck dress with small sleeves that covered her shoulders, which descended in ruffles. It had a light Blue Belt around her waist. She had a small blue jacket on her shoulders and Light Blue tights; she had black ballet flats with small black bows on them. Her hair fell down to her elbows in soft natural blonde curls, she had her bangs hanging freely in her eyes, in her hair was a Blue Hair band with a Black Bow with fish netting on it.

Today was also the day we left for the professors, hopefully things won't go bad once we get there, but with our luck I don't think that will happen. My sisters and I walked down stairs and saw the boys standing next to the portal with bored faces. They stood up and motioned for us to come here.

"Ok girls, this is how it's going to work," Brick explained "Bubbles you're going to hold onto Boomer's hand, Blossom you'll be with me and Buttercup you're going with Butch." I immediately started arguing.

"No," I shook my head "there is no way I'm going to go with him." I snarled

"Listen green bean," Brick snapped "You…are…going…with…Butch." With that he grabbed Blossom and through her over his shoulder and jumped into the mass of colors that happened to be the portal. Bubbles them smiled and nodded good luck, Boomer the grabbed her hand and followed the reds into the portal. Butch smirked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Ok Butters try not to scream to loudly."

"Scream," I snarled "What do you mean by that."

He laughed then raised me into his arms so he was holding me bridal style. He stepped into the portal and the first thing I saw was colors of all kinds and shades, and different time eras flew past us. First I saw 1700, then 1720, next 1783, next was 1810, and they all kept flying past until the year 2011 came into sight. Butch grabbed on to the year and the minute he did there was a bright blinding light and the next thing I know I'm on the floor of a mansion with my sisters sitting next to me.

I looked up to see the boys smiling at us "What do you three wont?" I snapped as I stood up with my sisters

The boys pulled out three maid uniforms from behind their backs "Welcome home girls." They said in unison.

"What?" we all screamed

"Here is your new maid outfits go change." Butch commanded

"No way are we putting those on, it's like illegal." Bubbles protested

"Yeah," Blossom cried out "They are way too short."

"Well, you won't be leaving the mansion unless we are with you and since you obey us now you have to." Boomer explained

"Yeah," Brick continued "We don't have a clue who the professor is, all we know is that our dad said we could have three more maids but we would have to find them."

"How did you know it was us?' Blossom furrowed her eyebrows

"Our dad told us the names, you want to know what those names where," Butch asked "Well they were Blossom, Bubbles, and Butters, I mean Buttercup." He smirked at me and handed me the uniform

"Now go get changed," the boys hissed. We sadly did what they said and changed. When I came out of the restroom I had on a mini black skirt with a green rim around the bottom. The top was basically just a black daisy duke top, (a/n: you know the ones that end right under the breasts and you tie them together in the front) with a green star on my right breast and a green rim all the way around. But the fabric is weird I think its called leather. Then I had socks that traveled all the way up to my mid-thigh and they were black with a green loop around them and one green star on the outside of each leg in the middle of the loop. Then I had on some kind of shoe I'm not sure what it is called (a/n: they are black and green checkered converse)

Blossom had a normal French maid dress except it was pink and white, not only that but the middle was see through. It was also very short and if she bent over you could see her under garments. She also had knee high socks like mine except they were lower and were pink and white not green and black. She was wearing pink high heels and her hair was down and flowing.

Bubbles had on what looked like an Alice and wonderland costume gone horribly slutty. Her hair was down completely and she looked miserable. The dress was sleeve less and the torso part was tight so it would show off her cleavage. She also had on socks like mine except the only difference was they were blue and silver like her dress. Her shoes were silver flats.

Once I had saw what my sisters were wearing I was furious "Yes welcome home." I spat

* * *

><p>MilitaryBratUSA: Well how was it, because personally if you ask me I think it deserves at least five reviews? What do you think KN?<p>

KeroNya: ^^ Indeed~! It does~~

MilitaryBratUSA: Well with that this is MilitaryBratUSA signing off until next time *Whispers to KeroNya: "Hey what time does the bank close? I need some extra cash, if you know what I mean"*

KeroNya: ^^ Please Review! ^^~~ *Whispers: ^^ Aww. But it's Cookie Night! I'd rather much stay home slouchily and devour cookies -.-*


	4. A Test

MilitaryBratUSA: well I'm glad to say i no longer have school until next year.  
>So for my followers out there i should be updating faster and soon :)<p>

KeroNya: ^^ And I'll probably be Updating slower! XD

MilitaryBratUSA: Oh don't be so negative!

KeroNya: =. = I'm an optimist! (Sweat drops)... but I'm also truthful...(XD)

MilitaryBratUSA: yes very truthful, not quite sure hats a good thing but okay  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>-we do not own the ppg or the rrb but i am a proud owner of a plate  
>of waffles ^_^<p>

KeroNya: Now, We also don't own the world, Europe, Canada, fruits basket,  
>the power puff girls, any sweets companies, or a unicorn.(or bath and body<br>works, though they do have magnificent lotions)

MilitaryBratUSA: oh there hand sanitizers are awesome to!

KeroNya: Yeah I have like 10 mini versions of the (m) - wait... WHAT ARE WE  
>DOING? We shouldn't be endorsing 'Bath and Body works'! We have to go onto the<br>story o.o

* * *

><p>Chapter was written by KeroNya<p>

**Captured By A Magic Heart**

**Chapter 4: A Test?**

_The Day after Chapter 3_

**Bubbles POV**

I woke up, my eyes creaking open slightly. I saw Boomer at the edge of my bed with a smile like a Cheshire cat, and gleaming blonde hair and Blue eyes

"Yo Bubbles, Good Morning!"

I ignored him and got out of my bed and then decided to exit my/ Boomer's (Shudder!) room right to my bathroom across the hallway. Boomer insisted My Bedroom be in his bedroom... Not like the same bed, like he had his own bed and I had my own on the other side of the room. Both of my sisters were in the same situation.

I didn't need to talk to Boomer at all, to his distain; I hadn't said a word to him at all. At first I was doing it for fun, Now I'm using it as a defense mechanism, he's a player and wasn't even sure who the professor was at first.

I sighed, exiting the bedroom, heading to the bathroom. I shut the door in Boomer's face, He opened it.  
>"B-Bubbles?" Boomer continued through the door "Talk to me. I command you to talk to me."<p>

I continued to ignore him. I was wearing pajamas, you know like comfy pants and any plain shirt really. My hair was down.

"Bubbles", he grabbed my wrist, I attempted to tug if out of his grip, but the more I tried to Pull out of his grip, the more he got mad at me, and the more stronger his grip.

"Bubbles" He now persuaded in a very venomous voice "Talk to me! Now!"

I sighed "I'd prefer not to, thank you." He then loosened his grip and I pulled away, I closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. I grabbed a hairbrush and brushed through my blonde hair. In the bathroom, were all of my necessary items, possibly given by the other maids?

There was the usual Blue 'Alice in wonderland dress". It had the regular Bloomers for it, Crinoline, and an apron, and lastly stripped socks and the typical black shoes.

Then there were also two hair holders and two navy ribbons, I quietly put my hair up in pigtails, Put on the maid outfit, and then tied in the ribbons.

I exited the room to see a quite angry Boomer

"Bubbles, why don't you want to talk to me?"

I just continued down the hallway.

"B-B-BU-BUBBLES HEY!" He ran after me as soon as I exited the then put his hand around my waist

"Please don't be friendly with the _'enslaved_" I replied venomously, Removing his hands from my waist

"Damn, Difficult Blonde!" He replied.

Eventually I walked into the main room from the hallway, where there was a butler.

"Hello, Miss Bubbles. How was your sleep?"

Boomer came in the room with Both Brick and Butch

"Its okay man, maybe she just doesn't talk much"

"She could be anti-social"

Both Brick and Butch soothed Boomer, with Buttercup and Blossom were trailing behind them.

"Very Fine Pierre, I had a wonderful sleep. How was your sleep? Tell me, what year is it, I've forgotten?" I questioned Pierre the Butler in a bubbly voice

He chuckled "It was fine Miss Bubbles. Its 2011."

Boomer then walked right up to Pierre "How did you get her to talk?" He questioned, face in disbelief

"Miss Bubbles is talkative, I'm not sure what you mean" Pierre replied, looking at my blank expression towards Boomer.

"GAHH! Brick she's not ANTI-SOCIALL!" Boomer yelled and began hyperventilating... Well that's obviously not dramatic at all.

"Dude At least you won't have your maid scoff at you every time she looks at you!" Brick muttered

I joined my sisters and I saw Butch give me an amused glance

"Hey Bubbles" Butch smirked "You're really driving him Up a wall!"

I pondered then decided it would be okay to talk to him, at least He wouldn't harass me mercilessly "Your brother is annoying"

Butch rolled his eyes "Oh really?" He then looked at his brothers Brick and Boomer venting to each other "I'd never notice" He replied sarcastically

I then walked over to Blossom who was watching Boomer and Brick vent to each other, she had a sly smirk at the damage she had done to Brick's ego.

Buttercup walked over leisurely, glaring at her skirt as she walked... I don't think she noticed she was glaring at her skirt, but she sure looked as mad as hell wearing it. I gave a sigh and then bounded over to Buttercup, displaying my usual fake smile.

"Hey! What's up?" I gave my best cheeky smiled I could.

"AHaha. Horrible" She then gave me a glare "Anyway what do you have to give me _that grin_, seriously you look like you got Botox"

"Botox?" I furrowed my eyebrows... What on earth was that?

"Oh Um I watched a show last night with Butch, and I had an argument with him about this Blonde girl on TV looking like her face got... Whatever I'll explain later" She gave out a sigh

I let out a little devilish smirk "Oh, so you were watching the television with Butch huh?" I immediately took back my words that seemed a bit too much unlike myself...

Buttercup looked at me "well umm, uh. Well you see...Uh Nothing...I mean NO, yeah, wait NO" She gave an embarrassed look; She always got either spazzy regarding any romance of any kind.

I smiled "ha-ha I was just kidding" I bopped Buttercups nose then turned around with Buttercup trailing after me... simply because I ran for my life.

"BUUUUBBBLELLLLESSS GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN!"

"HAHAH I'm Female!" Buttercup flushed at my comment.

I then turned around "Buttercup~!" I smirked "Is~ Flirttttiiinnnnnggggg~!" Buttercup gave an angry expression, and she was reeaally red. I couldn't help but to giggle.

I only acted like this every now and then. It was just so funny! And being the youngest I was usually the one picked fun at, so I rarely ever did this, especially to my middle sister, let alone my oldest.

"Bloossssommm! BUBBLES Is being cheeky again!" Buttercup growled, asking for backup. Since I was the fastest puff, I was WAY ahead of her.

Blossom gave a sigh "Buttercup it's your Karma! NOT MINE. I'm not getting involved with _Devil _Bubbles; I prefer her angelic state thank you!"

I gave a chuckle, but then immediately gave a frown as I felt something behind my back. I looked up to see Boomer smirking evilly... Oh Cr- Ow...Yes Crow

"Oh so you do talk" I could feel all of the blood drain from my face for a second

"Eheheh..." I then turned around and then set a distance between us

"You're gonna get it later for making me go cra-(zy)"

A loud voice boomed over a speaker "EVERYONE THE MAID TEST WILL BEGIN NOW!"

"Here we go" Boomer grabbed my wrist

I gave a frown, but then brightened as I entered the room. I wonder what this would be like. It seemed fun... minus the maid part.

**Normal POV** (GASP)

As the Large Intimidating Door opened, there were very many maids in the room.

Butch cracked his knuckles with a smirk looking at the green clad maids and giving Buttercup an occasional glance, Brick just gave a sly grin to Blossom and then gave his attention to the maids in red, and Boomer stared at all the maids in blue then back at Bubbles like a child in a candy store. Each of the boys keeping a special glance at their newly required forced maid.

"This is the Maid Test" Boomed the Speaker. "Look on a Graph to see where you were placed"

Each of the boys told the girls to go to their designated color and gave them the little lie if the passed they would be set free.

Buttercup was in Group Green 3, Blossom Red Group 9, and Bubbles Blue group 5.

**Beginning of Test**

The **First competition** was **Cleaning Dishes:**

A Huge Pile of dirty dishes, pots, pans, grills, silverware, and other such Items were placed in the sink. You had to wash as many as you could in 30 minutes in the racked area, They could not break and there could be no soap residue on them or they wouldn't be Maid had 65 dishes of all kinds, 4-6 pots, 3-5 pans, and Many miscellaneous pieces of silverware. The exact amount of dishes for each maid was 98. And the highest amount of points you could get for this was 34.

**Bubbles:** Only took 23 minutes, dropped only one fork, and re-washed it. She used to do this chore in the middle ages, and it was much harder.

She got a 33 1/2. She got a 1/2 penalty for dropping the fork.

**Blossom: **Took all 30 minutes, Dropped and Broke 23 of the 65 plates, Broke a Pot... Not sure how. 2 of her dishes had residue on it. Not used to dishes.

She got a 10. After all she did break allot of things... not to mention a pot somehow. And she didn't even drop the pot.

**Buttercup: **Took 3 minutes... She broke all of the plates or got residue on them. She even somehow ended up losing silverware somewhere; No one's sure where it went.

She got a Q... I'm not exactly sure how that worked out... Q isn't a number even...obviously. (Q just represents 0)

The **Second competition** was **Laundry:**

A small test paper having this information:

Wash Brightly Colored Clothes in Hot or Cold water? (Answer Line)

2. What comes first the washer or the dryer? (Answer line)

3. Do you put whites and Colors in at the same time? (Answer line)

And other such questions

The next proportion was they had to wash two loads of got just enough for each as much time as necessary. You got 42 points for this.

**Bubbles:** Took 6 Minutes for the test and got a 90%... Missing the question of "Who's your Boss?" she purposely answered 'No one, maybe Blossom'. They expected her to answer "Boomer". (Boomer got mad, so he took off many points)

She took a while for the Laundry, and she got it done perfectly. She received 39 points because of that one questions answer _really_ making Boomer mad.

**Blossom:** Took 5 Minutes for test and got a 65%... Missing many questions.

She took, not while for laundry. She got 32 points.

**Buttercup:** Took 2 Minutes for test; she used to do the laundry, in the olden days It wasn't considered House work because you did it outside. She got a 100% since she didn't have the same test as Bubbles.

She took the same amount of time as Bubbles, as in the time humanly possible. She got 48 Points.

The **Third competition **was **gardening**:

You had to do the basics of tending to a garden. This garden had Many Weeds and needed to be watered desperately. It also needed to have the leaves raked away and you needed to put new soil to take up to 23 minutes. It was worth 23 points

**Bubbles:** Took 19 minutes, Got 22 points, she missed a small weed.

**Blossom:** Took 20 minutes. Got 23 Points. Used to do Gardening.

**Buttercup:** Took 2 Minutes. Completely destroyed flowers stating "Well weren't they all weeds?" Got -Q (it represents the lowest amount you can get, in - points) points... once more, not sure.

The **Fourth competition** was **Cooking:**

You had to cook whatever you really wanted. But you needed an Appetizer, meal, Drinks, and a table sitting. No time limit. Worth 73 points.

Reds: Breakfast; Greens: Lunch; Blues: Dinner. And For each you _could _make a sweet, but it wasn't necessary.

**Each: **Looked at this centuries cook book

**Bubbles:** Decided on making Fruit glazed Chicken for Main. A small serving of buttered angel the drink she decided on ginger ale with a bit of grape juice and put in about 3-4 ice cubes. And since she got bored during making the chicken, she made crème Brule for a sweet. And lastly she choose a baby blue table cloth, white napkins with golden frail outline, Silverware, and white plates with navy dots. She received an extra point or so for style and taste. So she had 78 points in cooking. (Extremely adaptable to foreign cooking styles to her; good at following directions)

**Blossom:** Decided on French toast for appetizer, Overly Sugared, and she burnt it... badly. Scrambled Eggs and Bacon was the main as well as an attempted, but crudely made milk and cereal (No she didn't make it, {It's a brand!} but she somehow burnt the cereal with milk...). She decided on orange juice for the drink. For the table she chooses a red table cloth, grey napkins, and Regular silverware and plain white plates. She got 12 points... (Bricks picky =. =, and Blossom was a horrible cook in the first place)

**Buttercup:** made a grilled cheese sandwich, they fair tasted, thankfully Butch wasn't that picky of an eater. Onion Rings (Which were clumsily made, but pretty good considering her first time). And Butch asked for a specific soda. For table setting she chooses a green table cloth, a plaid looking basket (which had the food). And a napkin on the side, And for dessert she made chocolate chip cookies. She got 59 points due to informality of the meal...and the cookies (They gave her a few points). (Although it may be only lunch, they apparently took it very seriously)

**END OF TEST**

"The test results will be on your colored Bulletin!" echoed a voice from the speakers

Each of the Girls gave a suspicious look at each other, remembering to see if they 'passed' or not. (The total amount you could get was 172)

Bubbles had Gotten a 172 1/2; Cooking

Blossom had Gotten a 77; Gardening

And Buttercup had Gotten a 84; Laundry

The girls regrouped, still thinking over if they passed or not.

"So did we pass or what?" Blossom gave a smirk

"Nope, you all didn't pass." Brick replied, "None of you get a 100% in each category"

All of them sighed, and then conversed to themselves.

Buttercup groaned "Fine so what do we have to do?"

"Do my laundry" Butch gave a smirk "Of course you might not be mentally stable enough?"

"Are you calling me a wimp?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow

"Well," Butch smirked "Were you just going to take it and get hanged?"

"No, we had a plan!"

"Really, do tell"

"Blossom, our plan!" She announced

"Um... well, I didn't exactly have one..." She announced

Buttercup looked at her sister and felt her fore head

"Bubbles is her temperature normal?"

"Um, well let see its-"

Buttercup looked at Bubbles who was about 3 feet away from Blossom

'Are you seriously looking at me?" Bubbles frowned

"Yeah, your good with this stuff, my hands on her forehead, tell me her temperature."

As you readers can tell, Buttercup was not the ehem... Well...Err... Okay, she just wasn't a medic type... That was left to Bubbles, who had a high Immune system and never got in Brawls.

"Buttercup" Bubbles stifled laughter "Let me handle this" She didn't want her sister to feel embarrassed, so she didn't bring up the little temperature incident.

"Okay" buttercup took her hand off of Blossom's head; And Bubbles put her hand on top.

Eventually Blossom got mad "Just because I didn't have a plan doesn't mean that I'm si-"

"She's normal"

Brick gave a smirk "are you sure? I'm pretty sure you're not"

Blossom gave Brick a glare and opened her mouth to say something, but then fell on the floor.

All of 5 standing looked at her blankly.

"Oh, It must be her usual symptoms" Bubbles sighed

"That explains it" buttercup smiled

"What are you talking about?" Brick raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued

"Well-" Bubbles started

* * *

><p>KeroNya: Eheheh I'm evil aren't I X3 I just Felt like leaving it on a cliffy!<p>

MilitaryBratUSA: yes, yes you are ^_^

KeroNya: ^^ Thankies! X3 Please REVIEW... Or Boomer will throw a cantaloupe at  
>you! (Boomer in background: wait WHAT? I'm going to do WHAT?)<p>

MilitaryBratUSA: Yes either that or Butch will steal something from you when  
>you are not looking. (Butch: that's stupid! I would rather throw various fruits<br>at people!)

KeroNya: Butch really? Various fruits? I'd rather throw Jell-O at  
>Middle schoolers than that. I mean have you no sense of Awesome, (I mean<br>pick-pocketing is much a better idea!) Like me and M.A?  
>(Buttercup: BWAHHAHAHAA, You got told off by a writer!)<p>

Butch: Oh yeah Buttercup! What exactly would you do, Bore someone to death?

MilitaryBratUSA: ok you two, that's enough. Well anyways hope you guys like it  
>and don't forget to review ^_^ (Butch*muttering a string of curse words*)<p>

KeroNya: Aww Butch, don't be too upset ^^. After all, you were just going to  
>fail in the argument anyways! (Buttercup: *snickering in background*)<p>

Butch: OO HEY! WHO SAYS I WILL?

KeroNya: The statistics... Oh and Please Review! (Butch in background: HEY IM  
>NOT DONE TALKING YET! WHAT STATISTICS)<p> 


	5. Hello Sir

KeroNya: Oh God. I feel SO bad about writing the second part of the things I

wrote!

MilitaryBratUSA: Sorry about that...i was kind of having a mental break down  
>Sooo yeah :)<p>

KeroNya: T.T It's ok...

Bubbles: For the record, I had nothing to do with this. The reason why this is  
>so late is because Breakdown.<br>Buttercup: 2. Lost File. And 3: Unsaved File

MilitaryBratUSA: Hey i found it eventually, and like you've never miss placed  
>or forgot to save something: P<p>

KeroNya: T.T I did~! MANY TIMES! (Looks around) W-Well, Elle was accused  
>at our school for Blowing up Innocent iguanas!<p>

Blossom: (whispers) seriously...?

MilitaryBratUSA: hahaha that must have been so EPIC!

KeroNya: I'll explain it to anyone who messages me ^^ So Mbusa. I'll tell you later what happened ^^

Blossom: o.o what kind of school does she go to?

MilitaryBratUSA: well obviously not a very good one, well anyways here is the disclaimer

**Disclaimer**: we don't own the ppg or RRB and sadly we don't own Hershey Park :( or well any amusement park :( :(

* * *

><p><strong>Captured By a Magic Heart <strong>

**Chapter 4: Hello Good Sir**

**Bubbles POV **(KeroNya)

"What are you talking about? "Brick Questioned

"Well-"I frowned, I hated explaining things...

"Typically, Since Blossom has control of _Ice _she sometimes just faints due to her body tempter not adjusting properly. It only really last for a couple of minutes, But we usually make some tea and get a blanket... If we don't she usual will cause a snow storm right after she wakes up."

"O-key?" Butch replied... You could tell he didn't understand a word I said, Brick seemed to be taking it in just fine, and Boomer looked confused as much as Butch.

"Now can you repeat that in English?" Boomer questioned

I Gave an annoyed look towards Boomer, and replied "It means that Blossom is gonna be knocked out for a while due to certain things and will need a Blanket and Tea by the time she wakes up or-" I was Interrupted

"Some serious shit happens." Buttercup finished

"Thank you Buttercup." I replied.

"Okay, I'll call a maid to get a blanket- and Bubbles what type of tea does Blossom like?" Brick asked

"Well, she likes any type of Berry Tea, Typically A white tea with Raspberry." I replied

"Okay, I'm gonna turn on the TV" Butch Announced

"Butch, Show Bubbles the Botox thing!" Buttercup replied

"Fine, Fine" He then turned it on, I watched carefully. It didn't look that bad, and it left with time, making her look younger.

Brick came back with maids trailing him with tea with condiments such as sugar and, milk. They were also carrying a heavy Wool Blanket.

"Bubbles, what does Blossom like in her tea?"

"Just a bit of milk... Like two splashes." I looked at the sugar packets. "Blossom likes sugar, so at least like 6 of these things."

"6? Isn't that a Bit Much"

"Yep" Buttercup replied

"_Not afraid" _began playing and Brick took his phone from his pocket

"Oh, We Have to take right back" Brick, Butch and Boomer Left. Me and Buttercup Continued to look after Blossom.

**Bricks POV** (MilitaryBratUSA)

"Hey what's up pops?" Butch asked as I put the phone on speaker

"_Things are very well_," our father answered in a calm tone, something we don't hear often "_In fact I should be getting a pay raise any day."_

"That's good to hear," I said dully "how is you 'project' going?" you see our 'dad' is some part of a science experiment and he likes things very nice, neat, and fast. He had to go find some really old dude to help him out because this guy apparently knows everything when it comes to science and crap.

"_It is going according to plan." _He responded "_so how is everything there?"_

This is when Butch thought it would be funny to tell our dad that some of the maids weren't listening to anything we say and that we were thinking about punishing them.

"_Is that so," _there was a long pause "_well, I have to get back to work. Be good, see you soon." _He then hung up.

I looked at Butch. "YOU MORON!" I shouted

"What?" he asked holding up his hands in defeat

"You know father takes stuff like that seriously." I growled

"Well maybe he won't this time," Boomer smiled nervously

"Yeah that'll happen when pigs fly." I snapped

Boomer suddenly took an interest in the floor so I turned to Butch "If anything happens to those girls out there" I said while pointing to the door "you are going to be hearing from them." I hissed then stormed out of the room

What my brothers never really understood was the fact that our dad has temperamental issues, and Butch wonders where he gets it. But anyways he always takes what we say seriously and to a whole other level, like a dangerous level.

**Normal POV** (KeroNya)

It had been a Day after Blossom fainting and the call from the boy's father. It was eerily calm, minus the entire usual ruckus. Little did they know that the eerie calm-ness didn't last as long as they had hoped? It was exactly 10:43 in the morning, and there was a clang of the silver gates in the front of the house.

A few of the novel maids looked out the door, wondering who It could possibly wiser and at most a maid that had worked a year, had scrambled back, checking there uniforms to make sure they were perfect, they stood in a line and had perfect posture, and not to mention a nervous and pained smile.

The Large Door had opened and the novel maids had squealed to see whom it was, but then the squeals stopped and nearly all the new maids feel to the ground. Scorched, and Tearing. The man looked at the older more cleaver maids and gave them a smile, and then continued through the hallway. He knew that the girls his boys were surely talking about were the newest maids; they weren't fan girls, because they had been dragged there.

He first whipped out his cellphone and requested the maids of "Blossom Utonium from the red quarters, Bubbles Utonium from the Blue quarters, and Buttercup Utonium from the Green quarters would all be sent to the basement.

He then gave a thankful smile to the maids at the Top of the basement Stairs, only one of the maids had a scorch mark, It went around her ankle, and was already nursed by a bandage.

As he walked down the stairs it left an Echo in which would make you shiver.

"You Dirty Little Whores" The voice called out from the stairs

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup whipped their heads toward the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Buttercup shouted, subconsciously tugging at her skirt.

"I don't need to answer a trio of sluts. Now let's put you back into your place."

He then took a whip from the wall and then held it up.

Buttercups eyes went wide as the Metal cut through her uniform. Her Green orbs widened as she collapsed onto the floor. Bubbles looked at her sister with wide, terrified eyes.  
>"You- You perverted old Geezer! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HURT BUTTERCUP!" Blossom shouted.<p>

The man's cold Black eyes looked onto Blossom, She was standing. He whipped her leg, leaving a long gash down her thigh.

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles cried. She stood petrified in one place, looking at the cold man's eyes; she felt some tears well up onto her face "YOU BASTARD!" Bubbles ran up to the man, He grabbed her hear then his hand started to glow, She felt the prickling sensation of fire almond her shoulder She then let out a wild cry and fell to the floor. Buttercup, hearing Bubbles cry shot up, only to be whipped again, leaving an even bloodier and gore some gash boring into her stomach.

Blossom looked at her sisters; Bubbles had already gotten rid of the fire. Since the outfit she had had a hole burned into the shoulders, she got away with only a first degree burn. Buttercup on the other hand was fatally bleeding, the whip was one imported from the best whip maker.

Blossom stood up and faced away from the man and ran towards Buttercup to help stop the gushing of her wound. But that was something she should have never done. The man grabbed some chains and threw them at the back of her head. Blossom's head began to bleed only just a bit. The man then sent a wave of electricity through the room, shocking each of the girls; they let out a large scream.

**With the Boys**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"The Hell" Butch shot up from the couch and then ran through the halls, with Boomer chasing him as well as Brick.

"Butch IM SO gonna Fucking Murder you after their healed!" Brick Yelled.  
>They entered through the Basement door and headed down the stairs like mad-men.<p>

As they reached the Bottom of the stair well they saw Blossom with her head bleeding and a large scar over her stomach, thigh, and back. Buttercup had a deep gash in her stomach which was fatally bleeding, and a small electric wound around her right leg. Bubbles had some hair pulled out, 1st degree burned shoulders, and a large Electric wound across her stomach to her left thigh.

Boomer dropped the coffee he had in his hands which shattered on the floor, wide eyed Brick and Butch looked at the girls and back at the figure

"Uh...What were you doing?" Butch asked...In all obviousness he knew what had happened and was shocked.

Brick slapped Butch at the back of his head, and Boomer kicked his shin. All the while they gapped at the girls.

* * *

><p>KeroNya: T.T that was cruel and unusual huh?<p>

MilitaryBratUSA: yes but that is what makes it awesome XD

KeroNya: ^^ Oh Military-San that was such a morbid comment XD

MilitaryBratUSA: hey...i have my moments ^_^

KeroNya: that's something to be proud over?

MilitaryBratUSA: yes, :) yes it is

KeroNya: Well Okay then! X3 Please Review!


	6. TEXT?

MBU: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen!

KN: Hai Welcome Back desu! ~ I'm more addicted to volcoid now...

Buttercup: How is that relevant? o.o"""

KN: it isn't... ;3

MBU: Well anyways, I've finally come up with Butch's punishment(hehehehehe) but  
>sadly for you it's not in this chapter so don't kill me please...i beg of you<p>

Butch: i don't mind at all ^_^

MBU: NO ONE ASKED YOU!

KN: okay...*whispers to MBU: We can't keep yelling at Butch like this...Social  
>services will take him away o_o*<p>

MBU: FINE... -_-

Butch: *Smiles* truce *sticks out hand*

MBU: of course *takes hand*

Butch: ummm...MBU...THAT REALLY HURTZ!

MBU: oh uh sorry about that :)

KN: I think I'm actually feeling sympathetic... O_o Oh God. Bring me to the  
>doctors...<p>

Bubbles: ^^"" Um Crystal, your being Melodramatic...It's just sympathy

Buttercup: BUBBLES! This is urgent! She's Feeling sympathy for Butch! Get her  
>some sugar! She could be having a mental breakdown! O_O<p>

MBU: I will get that while my bestest buddy Butch does the Disclaimer :D

Butch: (mumbles colorful words) fine, anything for you…._pal_

**DISCLAMER: KERONYA AND MILITARY BRAT USA DOES NOT OWN ME, MY BROTHERS, THE PPG'S OR KINDNESS :)**

* * *

><p>"My freaking head hurts!" Buttercup growled as she sat up in bed "where the hell am i?"<p>

"You're in the infirmary," a voice came from the next room over, a girl in her mid-twenties stepped out. "Hello, my name is Grace." She smiled brightly

"Well it's nice to meet you Grace but can you tell me how I got in here?"

"Of course," she nodded "well you see after your accident the other day you and your sisters had passed out so the boys had brought you in here." She explained

I looked around the room to see my sisters a sleep on to other beds similar to mine. I looked down at my-self to see I was wearing pajamas, defiantly not what I had on when I got hurt "umm…question?" I stated, she turned to face me

"Yes, what is it you wish to ask?"

"How did I get in these," I said tugging on my PJ's

"Oh Master Butch kindly changed your clothing into something more comfortable." She giggled "Wasn't that so nice." She skipped to Blossoms bed and began to check her wounds

I am so never having her operate on me, and what the hell! Butch changed my clothes…I would rather have stayed in the slutty uniform then have him change my clothes for me.

"Oh that reminds me," Grace gasped "I'm supposed to text the boys when you wake up."

"Text?" i looked at her like she was crazy "what is a text?"

She looked like she was about to cry "You don't know what texts are?"

I shrugged "Nope,"

Grace ran over to me and looked like she was about to have a heart attack "What damn planet are you from?" she pretty much screamed waking up Blossom

"I'm pretty sure I'm from Earth." I looked at her quizzically "and you?"

"Earth," she snorted "and where exactly?" she asked me

"Salem Massachusetts," I explained

"Oh then you should know what a te-,"

"1692." I cut her off

Her jaw dropped, and at that exact moment Butch, Brick, and Boomer walked in along with the man that tried to kill us

"What's going on?" Brick asked has Bubbles Sat up in bed rubbing her eyes

"I'm trying to explain what a text is to Buttercup." Grace smiled sweetly

"Oh," Butch smirked "well Grace you are excused."

She quickly nodded and left the room

"Ummm….Girls," Boomer hesitated "Our father would like to say something to you, and so would Butch."

My sisters and I glared at both mostly the dad but I couldn't help but feel this is somehow Butch's fault

"Uh-I uh-you see I ummm…kind of told my father that there was some maids that where misbehaving and well…he kind of thought those maids where you." Butch explained

"Anything else you would like to say to them." Brick hissed

"Do I have to?" Butch whimpered

"Yes Butch you do." Brick snarled "Because this mainly _your _fault."

Butch nodded then looked at all of us "I'm s-so-." Butch took a breath "I'm Sorry." He sighed like that was the hardest thing he had ever done, it most likely was.

I snorted then turned to their so-called-father

"And what exactly would you like to say to us?" Blossom wrinkled her nose in disgust

"That you're just as worthless has you god damned father!" He yelled, Brick and Butch had to hold on to his arms to make sure he didn't try to hurt us again

"Our what?" Bubbles asked as she stood from her bed

"Bubbles you should si-," Boomer was cut off

"I'm fine Boomer, I'm not helpless." She then looked at the giant beast who tried killing us "Did you say our father."

The man looked her up and down, most likely sizing her up. "Maybe," He spat "Why the hell do you care what I said you slut."

I could see it in her eyes, Bubbles had snapped. "I am not a slut!" She screamed "But you, you are nothing but a bastard, a cruel and heartless good for nothing man-whore."

Everyone was shocked by my little sisters outburst, we all stared at her wide-eyes as she regained her composer.

"Now," she said back to normal "I want to see my father."

Brick and Butch had let go of their dad by now but I think they were regretting it. He walked over to Bubbles his face inches from hers

"And what exactly are you going to do if I say no?" he question

I looked at Blossom and she gave me a look that I dot get to see enough of….it was magic time.

Blossom and I stood from our beds and walked to Bubbles side

"_WE_ are going to kick your ass with some good old fashioned magic." I smirked

"Puhhhleeaasssee….." he spat "what are a bunch of puny girls going to do to Me." he laughed evilly

We were all smiling now, Blossom used her ice breath to freeze his feet to the floor

"What the hell is this?" he grunted as he tugged at his legs

"Ice my kind sir." I smiled sweetly; I could feel heat rushing to my hands as a charged my powers. My hands where now glowing green and ready for action. Then I punched him in the chest breaking the ice and sending him through about 3 walls

Bubbles, Blossom and I all flew to him. The boys followed us in to watch.

Bubbles picked him by the collar of his shirt, he eyes where glowing a dark blue

"You _will_ take us to see our father or next time we won't be so nice." She hissed then dropped him to the floor

Butch leaned over and whispered in my ear "you guys call that nice?" he looked at me and smirked

"It's nice compared to what he did to us!" I snapped

The father was shaking and his eyes where round and huge as he stood up "y-y-yes mam, I will bring you to see him as soon as possible."

Bubbles then leaned over and patted him on the head "good boy," she cooed

* * *

><p>KN: Sooo~! Did you like the chapter? :D<p>

MBU: I WORKED VERY ** IT ^_^ CANT YOU TELL!

Bubbles: it was very good, and i enjoyed the yelling

MBU: AAAAWWWWW thank you Bubbles :3 here's a cookie *gives her giant cookie*

KN: ^^ what a fluffily end convo ...*sweat drops*...Well at least I don't feel  
>bad for writing the cruel end to the last chapter anymore... ^w^ cause they<br>all got a lot of cookies~!

MBU: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THATZ ALL FOLKS ^_^

KN: It's not over till' they review O.O REVIEWWWW~! I am Hypnotizing you~~!  
>You're getting the sudden urge to sle- NO review! Yes Review~! You're getting very<br>review-y-ish.

Blossom: =.= 'Review-y-ish'? Care to explain?

KN: No...not really. ^-^


End file.
